Utilisateur:TheEvilGBMelia
|Dernière= |Préférés= , , , , , , , , , |Surnoms=Mélia, Mélou |Lieu=La Forêt Enchantée |Activité=Dark One |État=Vivante |Proches= SwanFire (sœur) |Personnages préférés= Rumplestiltskin/Gold, Reine Regina/ Regina Mills, Belle, }} Hello les Oncers ! Je suis depuis peu sur le wiki, mais j'espère vite m'intégrer ;) Je m'appelle Mélisande alias Mélia sur Internet et je suis en 1ère L. J'ai découvert l'univers de Once Upon A Time l'an dernier, et c'est rapidement devenu ma série préférée. moi et Once Upon A Time Je ne peux pas dire ce que j'aime dans cette série… Le principe de la saison 1, avec les flashback et l'idée d'une malédiction me plaisait. Maintenant, j'adore le fait que tous les personnages ont des liens ensemble. C'est une série pleine d'espoir, de magie, de rédemption etc. et j'aime ce principe. Questions personnages, j'ai tout de suite un coup de cœur pour Rumple/Gold dans le tout premier épisode que j'ai vu - le 1x04- et je me suis attachée à ce personnage intriguant et complexe. J'admets qu'au départ, je n'aimais pas vraiment Regina, mais mon regard sur elle a changé dans l'épisode Le génie, -1x11- quand on voit sa solitude dans les flashbacks. Ce sont mes deux personnages préférés maintenant avec Belle, forte et douce à la fois… Mon couple préféré est bien évidemment Rumbelle -c'est presque devenu une religion x') tellement j'aime ce couple- mais j'aime aussi Emma & Neal, car j'adore Nealfire et bien sur le courage de notre Sauveuse x) Mon épisode préféré est le 1x12 La Belle et La Bête. Pour conclure cette série est ma série préférée parce que même s'il y a de la magie et tout ça, elle parle des relations humaines qu'on a avec chacun, des erreurs que les humains peuvent etc, et puis surtout… revoir mes classiques de contes de fées ! moi en dehors de OUAT En dehors de Once Upon A Time, je regarde d'autres séries telles que Glee par exemple, ou encore des séries humoristiques, comme How I Met Your Mother, ou des séries plus dramatiques (FBI portés disparus) Je regarde aussi pas mal de films, de vieux films par exemple -To Be or not to be, les Chaplins- mais aussi des films récents -de l'eau pour les éléphants-, ou encore même beaucoup de dessins animés -Disney ou Pixar of course !- Et puis il y a les Tim Burton ! Et je ne suis pas très fan de films d'horreur ni de films d'action. Comme je suis en L, je lis beaucoup aussi, comme Dracula, certains Stephen King -je n'aime pas les films d'horreurs, mais en lire ne me dérangent pas ;) j'ai aussi lu certaines Saga Fantastiques telle que Twilight- j'ai même été fane quand j'étais en 5ème x- ou encore Harry Potter. Je lis aussi certains vieux livres, comme du Maupassant ou des poèmes de Prévert. Question musique, c'est vraiment varié… J'écoute certaines musique de comédie musicales, -West Side Story par exemple-, je peux écouter la musique des 80's ou même antérieure mais je peux aussi adorer le dernier tube de Stromae, et je suis aussi une grande fane de la musique latine. Sans oublier la musique de Glee ^^ Après ma plus grande passion est le théâtre. J'aime également voyager, parler les langues étrangères, la culture latine, ou encore cuisiner… A bientôt, dearies ;) Mes pages préférées * Tu peux placer ici des liens vers tes pages du wiki préférées ! * Lien vers la page #2 * Lien vers la page #3